


Being afraid of blood sucks. Being a vampire whis afraid of blood sucks more.

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Daily reminder to not take the phobias used in the story as a joke, Established Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Hilarious, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kaito is a vampire and a thief, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, One Shot, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Shin cares so much for kaito, Shinichi is a detective, Short One Shot, Short oneshot thats longer then i was expecting honestly, THANK YOU!!!!, They do be a dating, This was meant to be angst im-, Vampires, Why Did I Write This?, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Kaito Kuroba, your average man. Unless you count being a vampire. Who's afraid of the thing he lives off of. Oh, he's also a thief who's dating a detective. He will get answers for those soccer balls.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Being afraid of blood sucks. Being a vampire whis afraid of blood sucks more.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; blood & fear  
> Please!!!! Please please please read the end notes it has an important statement about the phobia used in this piece!!

_ Hemophobia; the fear of blood. It may cause low blood pressure, dizzy spells that could render you unconscious, or extreme panic. Typically, people with Hemophobia avoid doctors appointments, or similar things where blood will be drawn or could be seen. Nausea can occur at the sight of injury or gore.  _

  
  


Kaito Kuroba. Age 21. Well, no not really, he's 121, but that's not very important. 

See, Kaito suffers from "hemophobia". The fear of blood.

Which, in his opinion, sucks. Literally, he's a vampire with a fear of the thing he needs to survive. You might be wondering, Kaito! How do you survive if you're afraid of blood? To which he must answer, supplements. There's different things that can substitute blood. It doesn't keep him very healthy or lively, but it does enough for him to continue walking. Otherwise, he passes out before he can even fathom getting blood near his lips.

It's unfair really. He's afraid of fish, ichthyophobia, and afraid of blood. How much more will they make him fear over his lifetime?

That puts him in his current predicament. 

"Kid, get back here!" A man, an annoying detective that never seems to understand the concept of go away, shouts after the retreating thief. 

The thief, as you may have guessed, is Kaito. He's running from the british detective Hakuba, who thinks yelling "get back here" or "stop", will actually make him stop running. That's the dumbest thing anyone can think of. Do criminals typically stop when someone tells them too? No! In his 121 years of living, he has rarely seen a criminal stop when told. So why does this one think it'll work?

He didn't bother giving a reply, instead ducking under a trap he set up hours prior, when he was scoping the place out, cackling at the detective getting caught in it seconds after. 

"Better luck next time, Detective!" He couldn't help shouting back, until he ran full force into a body. Kaito did  _ not _ yelp. Eyes flicking up, he came face to face with the one and only Kudo Shinichi. Another detective, who is far scarier than the one chasing him moments before. And frankly this is why. Shinichi always seems to be able to figure out his next move. It's as terrifying as it is fun.

"Caught ya, Kid." Shinichi said with a cocky smirk, looking down at Kaito. Who had a split decision to make. Either go back the other way and potentially get caught by the officers that surely are catching up, or slip past Shinichi, who will definitely hit him with a soccer ball. He still isn't sure  _ where  _ he got those soccer balls from but it's horrifying. 

Then he smelled it. He hadn't seen it first, no it was the smell of copper that hit him in the face. Someone, no it was Shinichi there's no doubt about it, is bleeding. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Kaito hopped back, wearily eyeing Shinichi, eyes flickering over him. He has to keep a poker face. 

Poker face?!  _ How?! _ He's  _ bleeding _ and Kaito can't exactly say hey I can smell the blood coming off you and it's nasty so please go away. No way, it'll give them an advantage. Very few people he knows have this fear. If he reveals it it'll be like pointing a giant neon sign at his alter ego, his civilian identity, saying "hi, Im Kaito Kid, please come arrest me!" He can't have that!

Swallowing thickly, Kaito grinned back, praying it was as menacing as he wants it to be, "haven't caught me yet, Shin-chan!" He purred, ignoring the trembled in his hands, as he slipped out smoke bombs.

"Are you sure about that?"

Those five words sent a new wave of panic over his body, his gaze going up fast, where he spots a net hanging above him. How did he not see that? Is he losing his touch? That isn't good, he  _ needs  _ to get away  _ now _ . Dropping the smoke bombs, he tried to slip past Shinichi; key word being  _ tried _ . The little-, the detective grabbed him last second. How? He has no idea. Frankly he's getting rather tired of this game, he just wants to leave.

Being a criminal can be fun until a mistake is made, and tonight there have been many mistakes. Really he should have noticed it, from when one of his traps didn't work, to almost slipping while running. Lady luck doesn't seem to be siding with him today.  _ Wonderful. _

"Sir, I have to ask you to let go, you don't have a warrant to arrest me,"

"I don't need one here."

Oh well, he tried. The smell is getting worse, how has the idiot detective  _ not  _ noticed he's bleeding?! Who doesn't?! 

Kaito held his breath, twisting in Shinichi's grasp, finally puffing out a small, "Shin let me go, you know this is unfair," still trying to pry the surprisingly strong grip off his arm. Maybe he can just —

"I can hear you thinking, Kid. You won't get away," Shinichi hums calmly, his grip never lessening. 

This is cruel. Down-right  _ cruel _ .

Hakuba thankfully still seems to be struggling with the trap he laid out, caught in the wires and string. Feathers stuck to him too. Kaito tries not to snicker.

He then turns his attention back to Shinichi, "Shin, I must say, you aren't very smart for a detective," he speaks slowly, giving up trying to escape the grip. Instead he leans in, closer to Shinichi, who can now see due to the smoke disbursing. His eyes went wide at how close Kaito had gotten, his eyes flickering to Kaitos mouth. Ah, oh  _ no _ . Is his fangs showing? He hopes not, that would be  _ bad _ . 

"Im—"

"Zip it. You're bleeding and you haven't even acknowledged that. Really, how do people allow you to run around as much as you do?" Kaitos' voice changed to mimic an older woman, sounding like a scolding mother. It's easier than using his normal voice.

Shinichi, in all due respect, looks shocked and horrified at once. Who can make that expression and pull it off,  _ what _ .

His grip loosened, and once again it threw Kaito off. Is the detective that gullible? Of course he wasn't lying, he was bleeding, but to let go of the target before actually knowing? Or is he finally realizing the pain that's surely there? Either way, it can't be good to let go of a thief.

Who took that chance to slip away, making it up to the roof, where no one was. It wasn't his original plan, but it works for now.

Oh he swears if he had a beating heart it'd be racing right now. He feels sick. 

Covering his mouth, Kaito leans against the roofs walls, closing his eyes. He doesn't have enough time to gather himself, he knows they'll figure out that he isn't where he was supposed to end up at. The second guess they'd have is the roof. Can this day get any worse?

He should  _ not  _ have thought those words. It's almost like fate was mocking him at this point. 

Shinichi burst onto the roof in all of his bleeding glory. 

The smell is revolting. That's coming from a  _ vampire _ . 

"Kid," Shinichi started walking towards Kaito, "how did you know I was bleeding? It wasn't visible." 

Goodie he's using his detective skills. Maybe now a body will drop and he'll focus on that instead of the thief who felt like throwing up. One that wasn't covered in blood please? Maybe they were strangled? Thanks.

Kaito was backed into a corner, or so it felt like. Being against the wall gave him a disadvantage. If Shinichi is fast enough, he can cut off any escape routes. That is easy to take at least. Any other ones involve sleeping gas, his personal favorite, or an array of strings and things to make Shinichi immoblie. But all of that won't stop Shinichi from catching him next time. He's learned that Shinichi is stubborn and can't leave something unanswered. 

This is horrible.

"So? I simply knew my dearest Shinnie-chan. Perhaps it's because I'm a magician? Or maybe I caught sight of it? Who knows~," he forces out in a purr, moving away from Shinichi, who pushed forward, closer to the magician. 

"I don't believe any of that."

That's nice.  _ Not. _

"Well, it's not as though you'll believe me no matter what I say," Kaito replied, eyes fixated on Shinichi's face. His eyes almost seemed like they were glowing in the moonlight.

"I may. At least if you'll tell me the truth. I know that they exist, I know one personally, yet _ you _ run from it instead of succumbing to it. Like, the one I know."

That's.. Ominous. Ten points for Shinichi for being ominously vague. Yet, Kaito knows  _ who  _ he's talking about. See this is why they say keep your friends close but enemies/slash boyfriend closer. His civilian identity is dating Kudo Shinichi. How Shinichi never pieced together that Kaito Kuroba is Kaito Kid? He doesn't know. Or maybe he did but didn't bring it up out of respect? He isn't sure anymore but there's no way he doesn't know.

"Ah you know someone? That's always fun, detective. Last time I checked your personal life was rather bleak." 

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at that, stopping a few feet away from Kaito, who's hand went back up to his face, covering his nose and mouth. His stomach was curling in on itself, he  _ swears  _ it. Really if he weren't a vampire and had a beating heart, and the ability to pass out, he would have a long time ago. But no he must suffer. 

"Kid. No, you're Kaito Kuroba. I'm not an idiot. I know why you're running from me and it isn't because I'm dating you—. You're afraid of,"

"Zip it up, Shin. You knew this entire time, I know you did. It's why you let me go, isn't it? You wouldn't loosen your grip no matter if you were stabbed or shot." There's no point in denying it now.

"I did, actually. I knew for a while. It is why I let you go. I know your fear."

" _ Great _ , so can you back up then? The smell is making me sick to my stomach and let me tell you I'm losing my poker face real fast." Kaito huffed, using his free hand to shoo Shinichi back. His body was shaking like a leaf. 

Shinichi did back up. "Sorry. I didn't realize how close I had gotten. Oh, I'm not mad. That you're Kaito Kid and never told me. I am however mad that you used a mom voice on me."

"It worked didn't it?"

"No. Okay,  _ maybe.  _ You should run now. Hakuba was getting close to escaping the trap when I ran up here."

Kaito slipped past Shinichi quickly, standing on the ledge of the roof. "Well, my lovely Shinnie, I'll see you at home! Oh, please do try to  _ not  _ show me the blood coming from wherever it is. I can barely stand this."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips. Hey at least it wasn't that cocky smirk. Which was infuriatingly attractive. "I won't. Can you make me coffee before I get home? I'll have an earful from Officer Nakamori, who will definitely scold me for not catching you when I had the chance. It isn't like i can say "that's my boyfriend officer, i can't have him arrested. Bail is expensive and honestly I don't think he'd last a day in jail." If I could I would."

"Hey! I could last a day in jail! Don't be mean, Shin! Ah, okay i need to go now. Hakuba is getting closer. The smell of plastic from the feathers is getting stronger."

Kaito was about to leap off the building but paused, "wait.  _ Wait a minute.  _ You knew I was Kaito Kid this entire time but you still kicked soccer balls at me?!" 

Shinichi laughed, then Hakuba came through the door, yelling another "Kid stop!" Seriously can he think of anything better to say? Followed by a tired, "nevermind. I know you won't. Just go I'll catch you next time, Kid." 

Kaito, in all fairness, fell off the roof in shock at that statement. Hakuba, giving up? That's impossible. He quickly released his hand gilder and steadied himself, then slipped out his phone, using one hand to text, " _ we will be talking about those soccer balls Shin! _ "

\----

"Kaito Kuroba is Kaito Kid right?" Hakuba says casually, staring at where the thief once stood.

Shinichi shrugged, "he is. You've also known this entire time. Isn't that why he returns the gems to you?"

"It is. You two are also dating. And he's definitely a vampire. There's absolutely no way he isn't."

"That's true too. He is. He's afraid of blood though," he replies, blinking a few times when his phone pinged. He pulled it out, reading the message.

"That was him wasn't it?"

"Yup. I'll be hearing another earful but this time by him."

"For the soccer balls?"

"For the soccer balls."

"Have fun with that. You have my condolences."

"Thanks. Have fun dealing with your dyed hair."

" _ Dyed hair?! _ "

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angst. Like i was listening to sad music it was meant to be angst but dramatic Kaito got the best of me im so sorry i couldn't help myself i had too
> 
> (Ps; im in no way shape or form making fun of people who fear blood. Its a serious thing that can cause serious issues; please be aware of that. His reactions would have been more severe had he been human. Itd likely have ended up with a panic attack, or something similar. /not all cases are that severe, but I feel as though his would have been. I tried my best to do proper research on it;/ still. Please do take it seriously and don't treat it like a joke. Its an actual thing that can harm people in various ways, all different between each person. It wasn't written, but it took Kaito a bit to settle down from even the smell, which is heightened due to him being a vampire. He wasn't immediately suddenly calm, no matter how it may appear. Thank you!!)
> 
> /also pls don't look too much into what supplements he takes i actually have no idea my main thought was iron cause that's what I'm taking and its supposed to help blood & stuff but im??? Not sure????????/
> 
> (aNOTHER PS; Shinichi!!! Is worried but he knows Kaito will be okay!! The coffee thing was a joke!!!! Kaito knows it too!!!!!! Similar to Kaito he was trying to make the situation light!!!! He cares very deeply for Kaito and %100 helped him when he got home!!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
